


The Sword of Ownership is Often Dull

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captivity, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, loki just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: “I was never of use to you.” Loki bit, both hurting his pride from the admission yet enjoying the ability to retaliate.Thanos chuckled, finally turning his head to gaze at the wretched form of the god, the way his clammy pale skin glistened under the ship's dull purple lights and how his robes remained in tatters from the previous night. The sight did put a smile on the titan’s face.“No,” Thanos replied, his tone careful; calculating, “But you will be.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_The childish bubbling anger within me was what placed me in this position to begin with._ Loki concluded internally. His jaw ached, even with the inability to speak words. His legs pulsed uncomfortably against the hard metal flooring of the ship he currently sat on. Yes, this situation was less than ideal, even to his standards. The fact he was taking ownership of his own shortcomings was enough to relay the responsibility and growth he now obtained.

A low, rumbling noise escaped from the titan sitting on his glorified throne, snapping Loki away from his rambling thoughts, “Your mind is a maze, don’t remain lost in it, little one.”

The titan stroked Loki’s black locks, forcing Loki to remain stationary, regardless of the hungry need to pull away violently from the touch that stung. Rather, Loki bore his angry eyes up into the titan’s own, causing Thanos to hum in amusement.

“You’re not broken yet,” Thanos began, teasingly stroking a large finger along the black metal gag sticking out from between Loki’s lips, “But we can work on that.”

Thanos arose from his throne, gripping onto the leash which was draped prettily around Loki’s slender pale neck; a matching black metal collar. The god was unceremoniously dragged along with the titan’s steps like a pathetic dog, anger rising in him and immediately diminishing as he gazed out the ship’s window. The image of their slow descent toward earth shocked away his silence as he gazed up at the titan, brows furrowed in confusion. Thanos relished in his pet’s lack of understanding. He reached down with his free hand, unlatching the gag from the god’s mouth, drool connecting to the gag like ropes before snapping.

“You will be of use to me once again, little one.” Thanos’ voice boomed, a satisfied expression gracing his features. Loki watched the towering man, his eyes reflecting the nearing image of planet earth.

“I was never of use to you.” Loki bit, both hurting his pride from the admission yet enjoying the ability to retaliate.

Thanos chuckled, finally turning his head to gaze at the wretched form of the god, the way his clammy pale skin glistened under the ship's dull purple lights and how his robes remained in tatters from the previous night. The sight did put a smile on the titan’s face.

“No,” Thanos replied, his tone careful; calculating, “But you will be.”

–

“I wasn’t made aware that the destroyer of worlds hired a babysitter for me.” Loki spoke, his conniving smirk hidden with a tilt of his head as the two slowly made their way out from an alleyway.

“Silence,” Maw snapped, his arms clasped behind himself in a prim manner. “I am here to assure that you are remaining on track. You have a history of failures, do you not?”

It was Loki’s turn to scowl. He remained silent as Maw continued.

“And do not let your puny mind think for a second you can lose me. Allow me to remind you of the tracker in your collar, _mutt.”_

The god of mischief growled, already embarrassed he was being branded as a pet publicly to the humans – a race of creatures beneath him. Unable to control his fiery anger, he whirled around, gripping Maw’s collar, his nose scrunching in an angry expression.

“Take that back, you _disgusting_ creature! How dare you insult a god of my calib – “ Loki was cut short, a shock beginning from his neck and flourishing throughout his body. The pain was so great, he found himself kneeling down on the concrete ground, his eyes squeezed shut in immense agony.

“Control yourself, mutt,” Maw spoke calmly, his tone overly cocky. He tucked the small controller back into his sleeve as Loki’s metal collar ceased its shocking, a small cloud of smoke from where the collar touched his throat rose into the air before dissipating. Maw turned away to walk the opposite direction from where they came.

“This is as far as I will escort you. My appearance will cause an uproar. Remember to commit to the plan. I am watching. I am closer than you think,” Maw paused, glancing at Loki, still kneeled on the ground, his eyes lit with anger; with the promise of vergence. “Do not disappoint this time.”

And with that, the alien disappeared behind an invisible force field, the image of an alleyway bending and altering before straightening out once more as if nothing had happened. Loki straightened himself out, brushing a hand back through his long hair and fixing his black tie all while stepping out from the dark alleyway, into the buzzing streets of the public.


	2. The Tesseract

Within the span of a blink, Loki shapeshifted into what the Avengers called “Iron man.” To avoid arousing suspicion, the god shifted to look like the man within the suit, dressed in casual wear including jeans and a sweater. After passing some petty face recognition at the door of the Avengers facility, the intruder slithered his way in during the dead of night, assuming minimal physical contact would be made. If he did happen to cross one of the pathetic “heroes”, well, he looked like Iron Man.

His footsteps echoed through the marble floors, the darkness of the facility swallowing his being. Each step felt more deafening than the last in his heightened state. He glanced around, activating every door that seemed it would lead to some kind of laboratory. After much difficulty in his search, he stumbled upon a large glass window, showcasing a pristine laboratory. The god could not help but smirk, his eyes immediately resting on his goal. The Tesseract.

Loki placed his hand on the hand recognition, granting himself easy access once again. The metal doors hissed open as he stepped inside, wasting no time in approaching the blue cube. His hand grazed the cube, the faint spark of power surging inside him with the simple contact.

“Stark?” A voice questioned from behind Loki, startling him greatly. Rather than turn to meet the voice immediately, the god paused, silent in both a shock of running into another Avenger, as well as fumbling in his words. What would the man of iron say?

“Stark?” The deep voice once again questioned, the sound of footsteps slowly approaching the man forced Loki to turn to look.

With a light clear of his throat, the false Stark turned to face Captain America.

“Yeah?”

Concern and confusion crossed Steve’s face as he paused a foot away from the intruder. “What’re you doing here so late? I thought you were taking the weekend off with Pepper?”

The shapeshifter brushed a hand across his neck with artificial sheepishness. “Couldn’t get any sleep in. You understand,” He then turned to face the Tesseract. So close yet so far. “I wanted to make sure _this_ was safe.”

Steve relaxed his stance, shifting his shield into his other hand as he watched “Stark” gaze at the glowing Tesseract before replying. “I couldn’t sleep either. No use keeping both of us up. Head home, Tony,” Steve stated, leaving no room for question as he stepped closer, placing a hand on Stark, causing the god to flinch. “I’ll take care of things.”

“No thanks,” The shapeshifter relied all too quickly. “I’ve got things under control, here, Cap.”

Thoroughly disgruntled, Steve gave the man a disapproving look, opening his mouth to retaliate before a buzzing interrupted him, stopping him in his tracks. He reached into his pocket with one hand, his eyes widening as he gazed at the caller ID. Keeping his eyes glued on the man before him, Steve answered his phone.

_“Tony?”_

Loki sprang into action, the sudden reality dawning on him. He lunged forward, no longer caring to maintain his false physical identity. His true form broke through to reveal his identity. Without a moment’s hesitation, his fingers grazed the texture of the Tesseract gripping onto the very corners of the cube until Steve blocked the god from fulling grasping it with his shield, flinging the cube to the floor.

Anger and adrenaline surged through Loki as he used his forearm to bash the Captain in the face, stunning him for long enough to slide across the metal desk and grip the cube from its place on the floor. Soon after, Loki turned around dashed for the lab doors.

Steve refused to let the man escape, jolting into a chase with the now disheveled god, swinging his shield and throwing it, successfully swiping Loki’s feet and causing him to tumble down, the cube clanking several inches in front of him. The Captain ran forward to grab the Tesseract, only for Loki to grab his ankle and yank him down. The god then used this to thrust himself closer to the cube, sliding closer and closer, until his fingertips tapped the glowing Tesseract. He could practically taste the power.

“Having trouble?” Tony called out to Steve, using his repulsor beam to blast the cube away, now several feet away. The man gave a heroic landing, switching up his helmet to reveal his cocky smirk.

Steve panted, a slight smile crossing his features. “Hardly.”

Loki watched in utter shock, clenching his fists in anger. He lost.


End file.
